It's Always Going To Be There
by Peyt fan 4ever
Summary: "It's always going to be there isn't it?" He gave her a questioning look. "You and me." She finished softly, her deep brown eyes meeting his blue ones. He stared at her for a moment, transfixed by her stare, before he nodded. "Yeah… I think it is... I mean, I hope it is." My idea on how Dawsey will find their way back to each other. Dawsey two-parter. R&R.
1. You & Me

**A/N: I know, I really should not be posting another story when I haven't posted for After The Smoke Clears in a couple weeks (I promise I am working on it), but this little story has been stuck in my head since I saw the crossover and it would not leave me alone. It's seriously been making it hard to work on my other story, so it just HAD to be written. **

**I was blown away by the crossover episodes. Seriously soooo good. One thing I really disliked was that we didn't get to see another Dawsey scene in the PD part after Dawson was targeted, it's just hard to believe that Matt would not want to check on Dawson, even if they aren't together they still love each other, that much is obvious. I know a lot of people are stressing over Dawsey, and while I wish they would just get it together, get married, and make gorgeous little babies, I'm also not fretting too much. They have been meant to be since episode one. It sucks that we have to wait, but I'm sure they will be together in the end. **

**I mean come on you goofballs, this whole just friend's thing is crazy, they are so in love. It will be a little funny to watch them squirm for a few episodes trying to make it work. **

**Based off some spoilers and the last episodes this is my idea on how the two of them will get back together. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

**And….. I own nothing, unfortunately. **

Casey shook his head as he watched Dawson behind the bar at Molly's, shooing away another drunken man that was so obviously hitting on her. He didn't know if it had always been this way, at least before they had gotten together, that guys would throw themselves at her. It had stopped for the most part once they got together, all the regulars at the bar knowing she was with him. And once they had gotten engaged and the ring was on her finger it had completely stopped. Most men seeing the ring and leaving her alone. He was grateful for it at the time. Not that he had anything to worry about. He knew she was faithful, it was just annoying to see guys hitting on his girl.

But now they were 'on hold', just friends, and that ring wasn't on her finger and they were working on moving on, guys were throwing themselves at her. He couldn't blame them, Gabriella Dawson was a beautiful girl, but it didn't make it any easier to watch. They were both trying to move on and find someone else. His last conquest had very publicly blown up in his face, and from what he'd heard from small talk with Dawson or any of the guys, she wasn't having much luck either in the dating department.

They talked at work and were working on getting a friendship back outside of work, but it was proving to be more difficult than either originally thought. They would get on solid ground and then something would happen to throw a wrench in that plan.

After Gabby was targeted by the arsonist and almost lost her life in that elevator he had been keeping a closer eye on her. After hearing what had happened to her he couldn't stop himself from feeling like her boyfriend again. He loved her and hearing that the one you love's life was put in danger rattles a person. He found her that night working at Molly's and sharing drinks with her brother and he couldn't help but pull her into his arms and hold her close, craving to feel her and know she really was alright. She had insisted she was, but he knew her, he could still see the fear in her eyes from her ordeal.

She'd laughed it off and promised she was okay, and he had squeezed her shoulder like any 'friend' would do and walked away to a table with the guys, but it didn't mean he stopped worrying about her.

He kept a close eye on her in the coming shifts. He would catch her spacing off while she sipped her coffee and he would worry. Or he'd find her withering in her bed caught in a bad dream and he would shake her awake. She would play it all off as nothing, but he knew better. He kept wondering where all his compassion for her had been when they actually where together the last few months and he had done nothing more than push her away, but he tried not to think about that much.

The night of one of the biggest snow storms that had ever hit Chicago came and she had found a baby, well they had found the baby, and he watched her closely. His heart constricted as he watched her care for the little one. He knew she was great with kids from watching her with the Darden boys and her own niece and nephew, but he hadn't seen her with a baby, not like this. Watching her be so attentive with the little girl had his heart swelling with want. He wanted that family life, and he wanted it with her. She was such a natural, and he knew she would be an amazing mother. That day he continued to kick himself, and ask himself what they were doing apart. After that day he and Gabby were on stable ground, and he was given some hope that maybe they would be back to the old Matt and Gabby that loved each other soon.

Then Kelly had asked him out for drinks and he met Beth.

Beth was nice, and she was fun. They had way too much to drink and when he went home with her that night he woke up not remembering much. The one thing he did know was that all that solid ground he and Gabby had made was futile. That fact was only proven a day later when Gabby found out about it, and Welch filled in on shift and caused an all-out war when he found out that Matt was with Beth, who just happened to be his ex. Gabby didn't say much, he could tell she was holding back for the sole purpose that they were at work and enough drama had been had by Welch, but the hurt look that clouded her features let him know she was less than impressed, and more than upset about his actions.

She gave him the silent treatment for most of the days following and he knew he had messed up. They were broken up, but they were both still holding on, giving each other hope for the future. Clearly she had felt the same hope about that common ground that he had. And he had ruined it by going out with Beth.

He realized quickly she wasn't going to let him back on that common ground anytime soon. That point was only proven when a few nights later he saw her out with Brett and Cruz, and a guy he didn't recognize. Dawson was leaning into his side laughing and Casey had to look away. He hadn't expected it to hurt that much to see her with someone else, but he knew it was also just a taste of his own medicine as well.

He felt a little better about that date a few days later when he heard Gabby and Brett talking about how awful of a time that guy was. He knew he shouldn't ease drop, but he really couldn't help himself.

When he heard Gabby confide in Sylvie that she missed _him_ and that she wished things had just been easier with _them_, he knew that they were both in the same boat, but he never mentioned it to Gabby that he had heard that conversation. It just gave him some silent hope for the two of them that someday they would work it out.

Things had calmed down between the two in the weeks after that. Neither was out actively looking for someone else, actively looking didn't pan out well for either of them, and they had started talking once again, albeit only as friends. But things were good, and for once in a long time it seemed like things at 51 were fairly calm.

Casey was still being impressed everyday with Dawson on truck, she continued to prove herself and was shaping up to be one hell of a firefighter. As much as he wished things would have turned out different between the two of them, he can't regret fighting for Gabby to become his Candidate because he is so happy he gets to watch over her and protect her.

All of the events of the past few months and some of the close calls each of them have had only makes him more thankful for it.

The night wares on at Molly's and Matt finds his way to a stool at the bar after the rest of the 51 group leaves. There is still a small group of guys there for a bachelor party and a couple at one of the high top tables. The guys from the bachelor party have been hitting on Gabby all night, Matt would like to say that he has been ignoring it, or that a twinge of jealously doesn't hit him every time, but that would be a lie.

He never thought it would be so hard to move on, or that it would hurt so much to see Gabby trying to move on. He should've known it wouldn't be easy. They work together. They'd worked together for 7 years. They had dated for over a year, and they were engaged for a couple months. It wasn't just some simple relationship to get over. They were in love –still in love, but love just wasn't enough for their relationship at that time. Or maybe it was, but they blew it. Or he blew it. He's not really sure. He just knows that he wishes he wouldn't have let her go so easily. He looks back on that day in their- (his?)- Apartment daily and wishes he would have told her to stay. He knows that the time apart is probably what's best for them. But he misses her.

He hasn't stopped missing her since she walked out that door.

If he's being honest with himself he started missing her before that day, they'd been drifting apart long before that, he was just too stubborn to see it. Now he sees it all, and there is so much he would take back if he could.

She walks up to him with another beer and he sees her rolling her eyes at the guys down the bar. He laughs softly as places the beer in front of him.

"Oh my god…" She moans as she comes to stand in front of him.

He chuckles, "Got your own little fan club down there Ms. Dawson."

She raises her brown when she detects the slightest bit of jealousy in his voice, but doesn't say anything, only scuffs at the comment. "So what's got you out so late tonight?"

She crosses her arms in front of him and leans up against the bar and he has a hard time not getting lost in her eyes or staring at the little bit of cleavage that pops out when she leans in front of him. Gabriella Dawson is beautiful. She always has been, and only a fool wouldn't notice.

He clears his throat, "Oh ya know, just needed a few drinks." He plays off, knowing that the real reason wouldn't be a good one to share with her at this time. _The apartment is too big and lonely without you. You're everywhere I look there and I miss you._ Yeah, probably not the best thing to share right now.

"We've got plenty of those." She murmurs.

Their eyes meet for a moment and he really contemplates leaning over the bar and kissing her. He hears her breath hitch, like she has just read his thoughts.

"Gabriella… Oh Gabriella…" And then the moment is gone by the men down the bar calling her name. She pats his hand and heaves a sigh before she puts on a happy face and makes her way down the bar to the drunken bachelors.

Casey runs his hand over his face to get a grip over himself and takes another long sip of his beer.

"Yeah, yeah. Yes, I'll call you…" Casey tries to stifle his laugh, they both know she will not be calling him. "Watch your step. Yeah… Okay, goodnight."

He finishes putting a stool on the bar and chuckles as Gabby finally gets the last of the bachelors shuffled out of the bar and quickly locks the door behind them.

"Ahh… how do some guys just not get the hint?" She groans. Shaking her head before she makes her way behind the bar to finish up her cleaning.

"Oh come one _Gabriella, _you know you love the attention from Dumb, dumb, and dumber." He jokes.

She sends him a playful glare and throws her cleaning towel at him, all the while trying to ignore the goose bumps that rise on her skin from him saying her name like that. He says it in a joking tone, picking on her from all the attention she gained from the guys, but the way her full name rolls of his tongue sparks a fire in her that she hasn't felt in a long while. "Watch it Casey."

"How did they even get started on the whole Gabriella thing, the only people who use your full name are your parents… and Chief." He laughs.

"They asked what Gabby was short for, once I told them they refused to call me anything else." She grunted and he couldn't help but chuckle.

They finish cleaning up the bar in silence, just listening along to the music until they both finish up. "Thank for staying and helping me clean Case."

"No problem." He says shrugging it off.

"Kind of a late night for you."

"I use to help you close up all the time…" He tells her.

"Yeah but that was when we were…" She stops herself, looking to the floor then. When they were together. She wonders when the day will come that facing the fact that they indeed aren't together won't hurt so much. Then she thinks about that briefly and realizes that day will never come.

Matt looks away, not really sure what to say either.

Gabby clears her throat then, plastering a smile on her face. "I'm gonna have a beer. You want one?"

Casey smiles softly and shook his head before taking a seat at the two bar stools he had left down, she joined him a moment later and set his beer down in front of him. He clinked his against hers before bringing it to his lips and smiled in victory when she laughed at him before taking a drink of her own.

Gabby stretched in her seat and Casey watched as her shirt rid up in the back and he got to see the smooth flesh between her jeans and top. She groaned as she leaned up against the bar. "Ugh, I could use a good spa day and a full day of sleep. This shift kicked my butt."

Casey chuckled and his hand came to rest on her back subconsciously, running up and down to massage it. He didn't even realize what he was doing until he felt her shiver under his touch and his name left her lips softly.

"Matt…" She mumbled, but the look in her eye was saying she really didn't want him to stop.

He shook his head and retracted his hand. "Sorry… Habit I guess."

Gabby nodded before sitting up and taking a sip of her beer. "It's always going to be there isn't it?"

He gave her a questioning look.

"You and me." She finished softly, her deep brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

He stared at her for a moment, transfixed by her stare, before he nodded. "Yeah… I think it is." He was silent for a moment before he finished. "I mean, I hope it is."

Her eyes snapped to him, shocked at how bold he was being, but she said nothing. Only nodded and went back to sipping his beer. "How uh, how's Beth?" She asked quietly, she said it with no accusation or malice, but he could hear that twinge of jealousy in her voice and felt some pride in that, though he wouldn't admit it.

"She's fine. I think. We uh, we aren't together, anymore… I mean we never really were together… I mean. We just. Yeah. Uh, not together." He stuttered. "I'm uh, not with anyone."

She shook her head, offering a soft smile, but wouldn't meet his eyes as relief washed through her. They had been doing well lately. Talking and just being friends. Solid ground again, but they never broached the topic of the others love life, she knew they did it for a reason. It would be too hard to hear about, but the question had been on her mind for a while and she couldn't let it go. She was happy to hear that he wasn't with her though, or anyone else for that matter.

His turn to question her. "How is uh, Bryce?"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled at his name change, he knew the name, and he just refused to say it. "It was Brad. And that was a onetime thing. That double date, not the highlight of my year." She joked, she knew he had to of heard of how awful her date had been, she figured he was just being polite by asking.

He started laughing then, full on belly laughing; the irony of discussing their failed relationship with each other suddenly not lost on him. She gave him an odd look before joining in. His laugh contagious, but neither really knowing what they were laughing for. It was well after 2 in the morning and they both had been on shift that morning and worked that night. Her at the bar, him at constructions jobs. They were both tired, and had shared quite a few drinks, and they were sitting at the bar alone laughing hysterically.

Gabby rest her head in her hands as her laughter died down. "God… what is wrong with us?"

He only laughed at her again. "I don't know."

"I mean, you and I. We're catches. We're young, I mean I'm young… you're well you're getting up there Casey…"

"Hey!" He hollered nudging her with his shoulder and she snorted with laughter at her own joke. "Hate you." He murmured childishly with a pout.

She rolled her eyes, he was only 4 years older than her, and they both knew she was only joking. "But really. We're young, we're attractive, successful, and smart. And I like to think we are both fun people! Why is it so hard for us to find someone?"

He knew she was trying to play it off as a joke, she was trying to be funny, but there was something else in her voice letting him know that she really was desperately trying to find something that wasn't so hard to find. "It was always so easy with us…" She whispers vulnerably and he takes a sharp intake of breathe. They're in uncharted territories with this whole 'friends' thing right now and he's not really sure if she even wants a reply or if she simply needs to get it off her chest. "Why is it so hard with everyone else…?" The vulnerability in her voice and the way that she wouldn't even look at him let him know that she was embarrassed for pouring her heart out to him, but he couldn't just let it go, not when she was saying those perfect things and basically begging him to give her an answer.

She took a sip of her beer and Casey stared at her. He knew the reason, he just wasn't sure she wanted to hear it… but she was going to anyway. "Maybe because the right person has been right in front of us all along…"

She set her beer down and her eyes met his.

"I, Matt…" Her voice was soft and her eyes were lost and the music playing in the background was a song they had danced to so long ago in this bar. Almost a year ago when they had first gotten together. If that wasn't some type of sign he didn't know what was. Her big brown eyes were staring into his and her pink lips had a soft pout to them. And God he wanted to kiss her.

So he did.

And it felt _really_ damn good when she started kissing him back.

**To be continued…**

**There may be a second piece to this. So if you'd like to read that make sure to follow this story. I'm not exactly sure when I will get that up, but hopefully it will be soon. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**On a completely side note, I'm working on a completely different story right now, I don't plan on posting it for a while. I have it about half way done and want to basically finish it before I post anything, but I want to know if any of you would be interested. It's different than anything I have written before, so I am a little nervous about it. It is completely AU and it will be very angsty. It's been stuck in my head, and I decided to finally put it on paper. Let me know what you think of this little sneak peek. Gah, nervous. **

/ He looks down at her as she closes her eyes and relishes in the feel of his arms around her and he wonders how much time he has until she will get up and race to find her work clothes before kissing him and leaving him there wanting more. Because that is how it always is. He's always left wanting more of her. One more kiss, one more hug, one more cuddle in bed. He always wants more and he knows how utterly wrong that is. She's not his and he is not hers. But he knows that a joke. They've always belonged to the other. They were done for from the first kiss. He wishes he could say he regrets it all. That he regrets being with her, but he doesn't, not one bit, not at all. She's giving him the best nights of his life, and the majority of them have nothing to do with sex (although that is a major plus), and everything to do with just being with her. Talking and laughing and getting to know the other even more than they already do.

He loves her. God does he love her, and the thought makes him feel so amazing and so wrong all in one, because he can't love her, he shouldn't. It's not fair to her.

And it's _really_ not fair to his wife. /

**(Cheating is NOT okay, but this story wouldn't leave my head. My muse wanted what it wanted and I wasn't about to argue, it's turning out to be one of my favorite pieces I have ever written. Can't wait for you guys to see it all.)**


	2. Always

**WARNING: ITALICS ARE M RATED:****Everything else is rated T, but italics are M, cause I just couldn't help myself. So if you like that, there you go, and if you don't you can easily skip down to the regular text. **

**Thank you all **_**so so so**_** much for your response to this story! I'm seriously blown away. You are all the best. **

**Whew… so this is second half kind of just got away with me and it is about 7k words. So for you all that like the long ones, you are welcome! There just wasn't a good place to split it and I really like it as a whole. This is probably my favorite little one shot that I have written yet, so I hope you all like it!**

**This is the conclusion. Enjoy!**

She woke up disoriented, but insanely comfortable, her body feeling euphorically achy. A content sigh left her lips as she snuggled back into her pillow. Her mind instantly wondering back to her amazing dream. A smile tugged at her lips right away, images of Casey's hands on her and his perfect words in her ear. She shivered at the memory.

She stretched out her lethargic limps, goose bumps immediately rising on her skin, she quickly moved back under the covers and snuggled up against the warmth beside her.

Then the warmth moved. Arms wrapping around her waist, and a soft laugh following.

She peaked her eyes open slowly, a perfect grin and beautiful blue eyes all she could see.

Matt.

She quickly scanned the room. After quick inspection she realized two important things. She was naked… and feeling Matt next to her she came to assumption that he was too. This was her bed, her sheets, her room. Well it all _was_ hers, she wasn't really sure if it still classified as that… she sure hoped it did though. And then all of those thoughts from the night before came rushing back to her. It wasn't a dream. It was real. All real.

"Hey you." Hey said softly, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her tighter, needing her as close as possible.

"Hi." She breathed out, confusion still evident in her voice.

His lips found her forehead gently and his hand ran up and down her arms as he they laid on their sides facing each other, legs tangling together.

"You okay?" He questioned concerned. He knew she had no protests last night… he was really hoping she still didn't this morning.

She shook her head, trying to shake all those images of last night out of her mind. _My god he was amazing. _

She turned her gaze back to Matt, a smile tugging at her lips. "I, I'm good. _Really _good."

He grinned wolfishly at her before bringing his lips down to hers. He'd really missed that.

When he pulled away he smiled softly and then broke out into a full blown grin. She raised her brow at him. "You ah, want me to fry up some eggs or something?" He asked.

She gave him another confused look and before she could say anything he was cutting her off. "I mean not that we have too… If you have somewhere to be." He said with a straight face.

She was utterly confused… and then realization set in. _Their first morning together._ Her words to him right as they woke up.

He watched the realization wash over her and her face twisted playfully before she lightly smacked his shoulder. "Jerk." She laughed, and he couldn't help but join her. He grabbed the hand that she had hit him with and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

He let her hand go and she placed it on his cheek, rubbing the stubble she found there. "I'm not going anywhere… It's our time now… Again." She said after a thought. "Let's just promise to do it right this time?" She requested softly.

He smiled softly at her before nodding. That sounded pretty perfect to him. "No taking it for granted this time… Not at all." He confirmed. Bringing his lips down to hers. His hands moved to her bare hips and he felt her shiver at his touch and smirked into her lips. God he loved her.

He trailed kisses along her jawline, placing a kiss right under her ear. _His_ spot.

"Matt…" She breathed out at the contact, just the reaction he was looking for. He trailed a line of kisses down her neck and felt her grip on his arm tighten before he moved his lips back to hers in a passionate kiss.

He rolled them over so he was resting on top of her and took in a sharp breath when she hitched her smooth leg around his waist and her small hands trailed down his back.

Her brown eyes looked up into his darkening blue eyes, she rest both hands on his cheeks before pulling him down into a loving kiss. His forehead coming to rest against hers as it ended.

"I love you, Matt." She whispered, her nose nuzzling against his.

"I love you too, Gabs." _God did it feel good to be saying those words again. _

Then she whispered three of the most perfect words she could of at the moment.

"Show me… again." His grip tightened on her waist as she arched her back just the slightest, teasing him as her bare chest rubbed against his and her already dark eyes darkened about ten shades more.

He let out a growl as his own eyes darkened and his lips attacked her neck and collarbone, her laughter quickly turned into a breathy moan… he definitely intended on _showing_ her for as long as she would let him.

Forever if he could.

"_Matt…" She breathed his name out, her voice horse and raspy from the heavy make out they had in the bar, and now again, up against the wall outside of their apartment door. Getting too caught up in the moment to even make it inside yet. _

_Casey's lips attacked the exposed skin on her neck and his hands gripped her hips firmly in place up against the wall. Her hands ran through his messy blonde hair tucking at the ends when he would dart his tongue against her burning skin. _

"_Matt… baby…" She tried again, coaxing him to look at her._

_His dark blue eyes met her deep brown ones as their chests heaved. He stared at her for a moment and she was complete lost on what she had wanted to say. His lips crashed down to hers passionately, elating a moan from the both of them. _

_When he pulled away he whispered a 'come on' and kissed her cheek before grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall with him. She giggled at his enthusiasm._

_And dear lord, did he love that sound. _

_Soon they were through the door of the apartment. Matt turned around abruptly and Gabby had to brace herself with her hands against his chest as to not run into him. All the lights were out and he assumed Severide was either not home yet, or was already in bed… he loved his friend, but at this point, with Gabby in his arms he really could care less. _

_She looked up at him confused for his abrupt stop and looked around the darkened apartment before meeting his eyes again. She watched a boyish grin fill his features and his eyes light up. Before she could say a word Matt's lips were on hers and he was picking her up in his arms, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and her arms locking around his neck. Her laughter echoing through the apartment as he raced them to their bedroom. _

_He set her down at the foot of the bed and her fingers raked through his hair as they stood there looking into the others eyes. Letting all the emotions they were feeling in that moment be conveyed in that one silent moment. _

_His hand came to rest on her cheek as his other rested on her hip, brushing against the smooth flesh he exposed between her top and her jeans, as her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck. _

_They shared a soft smile. Calming down their racing heart just the slightest, and calming down their previous frantic movements. Both realizing this was a big deal. They knew this wasn't just some quick one night stand. It could never be that between the two of them. This was just them. Finally together again. Taking a step in the right direction. A step towards that forever that they had promised each other. This was their turning point, they both realized it, no words needing to be said. _

_There shared a knowing smile and he leaned down bringing her in for loving kiss that soon was full of passion and want. His hand slipping from her cheek to tangle in her short curls as her tongue slipped into his mouth. _

_Both of their shirts were removed in a haste and their shoes were kicked off as Matt picked her up into his arms again, lifting her up and laying her down in the middle of the bed, their hands roaming the smooth, newly exposed, flesh of the other. _

_Casey spent extra time kissing down her neck and taking his time appreciating her collar bone and chest. Really appreciating her deep purple lace bra that was doing wonders for her already perky breasts. _

_When she reached for the button of his jeans and had it popped open and his zipper down in record time his breath hitched and she smirked smugly. Murmuring a comment about her 'quick hands'. It didn't need to be said, he remembered those 'quick hands' very vividly. Years and years of Paramedic work giving her that skill, a skill he had become very fond of at times like these._

_After he kicked his jeans to the floor he returned the favor by pulling hers down her legs and dropping them to the floor. Both of them left in only their undergarments. _

_He stood at the end of the bed just watching her for a moment. His desire for her burning as he took her all in. Her matching lace panty set. Her smooth caramel skin that he adored. Her wild curls framing her face. The red little red marks on her chest from him. Her plump lips swollen from their heated kisses. Her already dark eyes even darker with desire as she stared up at him through hooded lashes. _

_Beautiful. _

"_Matt…" She said softly, wantonly in her voice. She could feel her temperature rising from his intense stare. _

_He shook his head. How had it ever let her go? How had he lived without her?_

_He trailed delicate kisses up her body, starting on her smooth calves and making his way up to her lips. _

"_So. Damn. Beautiful." He murmured between kisses on her lips, and a blush fills her cheeks. _

_He shakes his head at her. How can this undeniably sexy woman be so strong and confident with herself most of the time, but a compliment from him can bring the deepest of blushes to her features? _

_She was adorable. _

_He kisses her nose, both cheeks, and then her lips. "You're beautiful." He repeats tenderly. She smile softly and for the first time in a long time truly believes it. _

_She flips them over with strength he didn't know she had and he lets out an appreciative moan. The strength she had been gaining from the demands of her new job momentarily shocking him… it had been a couple months since they had been together._

_She smirks devilishly and he's pretty sure she is trying to give him a heart attack, she's so damn sexy. _

"_Gabby…" he breathes out, but before he can say anymore her lips are crashing down onto his. She's straddling his hips and she can feel his want for her straining against her thigh through his boxers. Her lips attack his neck and he's breathing out her name again, she's always been so good at this. His hands move from gripping her hips to unhooking her bra in record time and he throws it to floor before she has a chance to protest. _

_When she sits back up from where she was previously trailing kisses along his torso, he gets full view of her bare chest and he takes advantage of it. Sitting up in bed with her still in his lap he brings his mouth to her breasts. _

"_God, baby…" she moans, her fingers dance through his hair as he teases her in all of the best ways. She subconsciously rocks her hips into his and once again gains the upper hand without even trying when he lets out a hiss of pleasure and squeezes her hips tighter. _

_She grabs his cheeks and crashes her lips to his once again. Never getting tired of the feel of his lips against hers. She could kiss him for days. While other activities, like the ones they are currently engaging in, our amazing, kissing Matt Casey is equally as amazing. He's so tender and gentle with her, but he's also passionate and undeniably sexy, and he knows how to throw down when it's needed. _

_She pushes him back into the bed and he raises his brow at her briefly, then she is shimming her way down his body, leaving hot open mouth kisses along his chest and stomach before she hooks her fingers into the waistband of his boxer and gives him another one of her devilish smirks as she starts pulling them down his legs. _

_His girl is many things. She's strong and she holds herself with a confidence that most woman lack. She's subtle, and sweet, and she's got a fire to her that he has never seen in anyone else before. She stands up for what she believes in and she loves the people in her life so fiercely that it gets her into trouble sometimes. She'd do anything for those around her. She's a hard worker, and she's crazy compassionate. She's breathtakingly beautiful and undeniably sexy. She's a vixen, a firecracker… _

…_and she's really damn good at this. _

_Matt's hands gravitate towards her hair and tangle in her wild curls, muttering a few choice words and breathing out her name as she brings her mouth around him. _

_She works him up at an amazing pace and he's positive he's seeing stars. When he moans out her name rather loudly after she swirls her tongue around him he feels her smirk around him and he knows she is thoroughly enjoying the affect she has over him. _

_She's really damn good at this, and she knows it, she uses it to her own advantage. _

_He knows if she carries on much longer he won't be able to control himself, so he regrettably pulls on her hair gently and mutters her name, when he tells her he doesn't want their first time together to end this way he feels her grinning again and then she is moving tortuously slow up his body, leaving delicate kisses along the way. _

_Before she can reach his lips he flips them over so he is above her and she lets out a squeal of surprise… God does he love that sound. What is this girl trying to do to his heart?_

_When he grins devilishly as he looks down at her with desire in his eyes she knows that any and all teasing she gave him she will be receiving in full. _

_When his hands run up and down her sides teasingly goose bumps immediately arise on her caramel skin and when his mouth assaults the smooth skin of her neck and collarbone, nipping her skin and then soothing it with his velvet tongue, her heart rate is through the roof and her breath hitches. _

_She's positive there will be multiple marks on her skin in the morning, -if there aren't already. She's always been an easy bruiser, and something about knowing those little love bites on her skin are from Matt is comforting. Shay had joked once that hickeys were a guy's version of how a dog pees on its territory. Guys were simply marking their territory. Gabby had laughed at her, but now the more she had thought about it, the more sense it made. She assumed that was the same reason girls did it as well. _

_When Matt's lips moved across her skin, trailing down her body and his hands hooked into her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs, all thoughts about anything that wasn't related to him in this moment were erased from her mind. _

_He trailed feather like kisses along the inside of her thighs and Gabby was finding it nearly impossible to keep her hips planted to the bed, needing him more and more by the second. The feeling in her stomach unbearable. _

_When his name left her lips almost pleadingly Matt didn't make her wait much longer. _

_Then his mouth was _there_ and she couldn't form one coherent thought. Her hands gripping his blonde locks and her back arching as his name left her lips in a chain of moans. It'd been far too long. _

_It didn't take long for her walls to start crashing around her. Matt bringing her to the edge like only he knew how too. Her loud moans and whimpers filling the room as she rode out her orgasm. _

_She was just coming down from her high when his lips crashed into hers he swallowed her moan, positioning himself at her entrance as she hooked one of her legs around his waist. _

_He brushed the hair out of her face and caressed her cheek, looking at her lovingly. A soft smile falling onto both of their faces. _

"_Gabby I…" _

"_I know baby… I know…" She cut him off, and they shared one more gentle smile, then he was slipping inside of her inch by inch and her nails were racking across his toned back. Giving her time to adjust to him, he buried his face in her neck, his groan and her moan filling the room. _

_He sat for a moment letting her get use to him and when she lifted her hips beneath him and ran her fingers through his hair he placed a kiss to the crook of her neck as he began to move in and out of her, her hips rising to meet him thrust for thrust, building up a maddening pace that had Gabby clutching at his back and the both of them swallowing the others moans. _

"_Oh, Matt... Baby…" Her breathy moans in his ear spurring him on, his hand running up her thigh as she hooked both legs around his hips, letting him sink deeper into her and cause a friction that had him growling out her name. _

_It didn't take long for either of them to hit their peak. Matt's hips bucking into her deliciously and hers rising to meet his. Gabby's nails clawed at his back and a mantra of moans and whimper flew out of her mouth as she hit her breaking point, Matt's groans following soon after as her name left his lips. _

_They both collapsed together in a heap of sweat and love and shallow breathes. _

_Gabby's hand ran soothingly up and down his back as he buried his head in her neck, both trying to control their erratic breathes. _

"_Wow…"_

"_That was…"_

"_Yeah…"_

_He kissed her neck one last time and then her lips before rolling on to his back and pulling her into his side, grabbing the sheets from where they had been kicked to the end of the bed and pulling them around them. _

_He kissed the top of her head as he heard her breathes began to even out. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." She whispered almost inaudibly as they both drifted off to the best sleep they'd had in months. They both knew there was a conversation that needed to be had in the morning, but for now they were just happy to be together again. _

_That was enough at the moment._

Gabby laid on her stomach with her arms tucked under her and her face buried in the pillow, the sheets loosely draped across her hips. Matt's fingers trailing up and down her bare back as he laid on his side beside her, his elbow bent and his head resting in his hand. A lazy smile on his lips as he looked down at her.

She shivered as his fingers danced along a ticklish spot between her shoulder blades and he laughed softly at her.

"I love your back." He commented.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "I do. It's sexy."

This time when she shivered it had nothing to do with his fingers on his back and everything to do with the husk in his voice.

He was quite for a moment and she was sure she could've fallen back to sleep by his soothing fingers on her skin.

"You're beautiful…" He said as if it was his best kept secret and she was the first person he had ever told and she couldn't help but smile at the cute look on his face.

"You're kinda charming in the mornings."

"Just the mornings?"

She simply shrugged and he laughed before scooting closer to her and kissing her shoulder blade. "It's not even morning anymore silly."

She peaked over at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. They hadn't gone to sleep until the wee morning hours. Almost 6 o'clock.

"I guess that does mean you're charming in the afternoon too." She quipped.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." He murmured, kissing her softly before throwing an arm around her back and nuzzling his nose to hers, full intending on falling back to sleep. Neither had ventured from the bed since they started there and he really didn't want to leave anytime soon if he was being honest.

She was almost back to sleep when a sudden thought hit her and wouldn't leave her alone. She sat up suddenly, clutching the sheet to her chest, Casey looking up at her confused.

"What…"

"You didn't… I mean you and… you never… you and Beth didn't…" He felt bad that she even had to ask, sleeping with the other woman not his brightest moment. But he also couldn't help but smirk at Gabby's flustered state.

He cut her off knowing that she really didn't want to say the words, he wasn't really sure if she could if she had wanted too. "No."

She let out a sigh of relief, mumbling a 'Thank God' as she ran her hand through her wild hair. She would have most definitely had to burn this bed, and she really liked this bed.

He felt the need to elaborate, "I wouldn't… I mean I couldn't ever do that… here. This is _our_ bed Gabs. _Our_ apartment. I'm stupid enough for doing it in the first place… let alone in your bed."

She smiled thankfully, she hadn't needed him to say it, but it was surprisingly nice to hear.

Another thought suddenly crossed her mind and was tumbling out of her mouth as well. "There wasn't anyone else… right?"

He shook his head, reaching up and pulling her down into his strong embrace. "No baby. No one else."

She nodded, another sigh of relief leaving her.

He knew he didn't even have to ask… she'd basically said it in not so many words the night before, but he had to make sure. "You…"

She was cutting him off before he could even finish, anticipating his question already. "No."

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back as he held her close, he'd known it, but it was nice to hear. They were quite for a while. Both just happy to be together again, but Gabby could tell that Matt was thinking far more than he should be at this moment. "What?" She questioned not opening her eyes or moving from her place.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking so loudly about?" She elaborated simply.

"How did you…? I'm not…" He looked down at her then as she rest peacefully in his arms. "You aren't even looking at me." He said crossly.

She chuckled at him. "You think I need to see you to know when something is on your mind."

He was quite again and she didn't push him, knowing he would talk when he was ready.

She didn't have to wait long. He let out a frustrated growl and rolled onto his side, her rolling in the processes so that they could face each other.

"I… I'm sorry…" She went to question him, her face contorting in confusion. "For... Everything." He elaborated.

"Matt you don't have anything to apologize for…"

"I do though." He cut her off, his voice rising in frustration. Frustration aimed at himself. "I should've never slept with Beth…"

"Matt…" She really did not want to talk anymore about this. It was done, it was over, she just wanted to move past it, and preferably never hear that name again if possible.

"We were doing well again, you know? And I blew it by doing that, and I was an idiot. I guess I just… I don't even know. But I am sorry, and if I could take it back I would… And I'm sorry for pushing you away, and for making you feel like we couldn't talk. I'm sorry for being a jerk and I'm sorry for not being there for you. I just… I know that this is all in the past, but I've had the past couple months to think about everything… a lot. And there is just so much I wish I could take back or do differently. You've just… you've been through_ so_ _much_ the past few months… and it's been really hard not getting to be there for you like I should have been… I'm sorry for that too."

She smiled faintly and wrapped her arms around his neck, scooting herself into his arms and kissing him deeply. He hummed in appreciation, not expecting that response from his words, but kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her none-the-less.

"You're pretty damn amazing you know that?" She asked him, he knew it was rhetorical, but he couldn't help but answer.

"Why yes, yes I do." He joked.

She slapped his chest playfully as she giggled, telling him to 'hush' with a smile still playing on her lips.

"I'm sorry too, you know? For… everything." She let out a breath that resembled a laugh at how similar their words were. "You may have pushed me away, but I'm still to blame for making you do that, I screwed up on shift and that was my fault, and I should have never said those things to Mills about us, I guess I just really needed someone to talk to and… he was there."

"Gabby you don't have to apologize for that." He quickly interjected. "You were going through a lot and I piled more on by pushing you away and not being there for you. I understand why you confided in Mills… I was completely out of line… and I over reacted." He said honestly. That, out of all the things that had went down, had been eating at him since it happened. That night watching her with Mills had ultimately brought the both of them to the breaking point. He'd said hurtful words to her that night, then that morning, and then again that afternoon. He'd pushed her to the breaking point of leaving shift, and then to the point of leaving him. He knew that it was a small thing in all of the things that had happened to get them to the point of breaking up, but it was still the thing that had pushed him to say those terrible things, and then to go out to the bars with Severide, sleeping at another girls house, not even remembering the night before.

He quickly made a mental note to never listen to Severide's relationship advice again. Twice it had led him to a girl's house, once in bed with said girl, and both times not remembering much; but most importantly both times hurting Gabby, the only girl's bed he really wanted to be in.

She shook her head. "I just, without Shay… I felt like I had nowhere else to go, and I guess it was just nice to have someone to talk too… But that never meant that I doubted you, or that I didn't want to be with you. I never want you to think that again Matt." He kissed her immediately to ease her worries, he knew now that he had no reason to doubt it before, he certainly wouldn't make that mistake again.

"I'm sorry for walking out…" She whispered.

"I'm sorry for letting you leave…"

They smirked, both taking blame for their actions and ready to move past it.

"We're both idiots."

He looked at her with fake offense and she laughed. "What we are!" She cried. "We… we have this _amazing_ thing between us, that's just always kind of been there. And we just, we blew it. A few bumps in the road and we just threw in the towel. We just… God. We were _so dumb." _She laughed with the realization, but there was nothing humorous about it. Both of them knew her words were true.

"Well, when you put it that way… maybe we are idiots." He joked and she couldn't help but laugh at him. And then he grabbed her hands and squeezed them in his, turning serious. "But hey, that's all behind us now, okay? Fresh start. Clean slate. Right here, right now."

She nodded 'yes', "That sounds perfect."

"You and me… we face it together from now on… no more battling each other every step of the way…"

"You and me… Always." She whispered.

He kissed her and then pulled away abruptly and she looked at him in confusion as he rolled away from her to his side of the bed and pulled open the drawer to his night stand.

"Matt what are you doing?" She laughed, she'd really been enjoying that kiss to much to have him ending it so quickly.

He said nothing as he pulled out the desired item, clutching it in his hand. Closing the drawer he rolled back over and pulled her into his arms, rolling them over and resting some of his weight onto her.

She looked up at him with her brow raised questioningly.

When he pulled her ring out and held it in between them her breath caught in her throat. Briefly remembering the awkward, -and heartbreaking, day that she had come over to pick up a few more of her things. She'd been living with Brett for a only a couple weeks, and it was becoming ever apparent that neither of them were trying very hard to work this out, or even broach the topic… barely uttering words to each other off shift at that point.

Matt had sat stoically at the table as she walked from the room with a small bag of her things slung over her shoulder. He hadn't said anything, and she wasn't really sure if she expected him too. She was halfway to the door to leave when she stopped. Feeling the heavy weight of the ring on her finger, the ring she had yet to have the heart to take off, but the cold look in his eye and the deafening silence when she had walked through the door for more of her things was now giving her the strength. She had hoped that they would eventually work it out, but it seemed neither wanted to budge.

She turned around pulling the ring off her finger with a shaky breath and had walked up to him, her shaky hands setting the ring down in front of him, only then did his eyes meet hers. A tear fell from her eye and she quickly turned before he could see anymore of her tears, knowing if she would say anything it would only come out in a sob that she really didn't want him to see or hear.

And that was the second time that Matthew Casey let her walk out of his life when all he really wanted to do was pull her into his arms.

Gabby's eyes met his as he held the ring between them. She could feel tears sting in her eyes and he leaned down kissing her delicately. Nothing was said as he looked at her in question, wanting to make sure this was what she wanted as well.

She nodded furiously and he grinned. Grabbing her left hand sliding the ring into its rightful place. She let out a shaky breath when the weight of the small ring sat on her finger. She'd missed that feeling more than she'd ever admit.

He kissed her again, this time full of longing and forgiveness, and love. When he pulled away he rest his forehead against hers and kissed the tip of her button nose. "Now it is back where it should be."

"That's where it will stay too… forever." She promised.

He kissed her deeply, and they would have gotten up to some not so pure things, but then her stomach was growling loudly and they pulled away from each other, her with a deep blush and him with a laugh.

"Come on." He said, kissing her forehead and pulling her up from the bed. "Let's get some food."

Her eyes followed him as he pulled some boxers and a pair of sweat pants on from his dresser and then grabbed her one of his t-shirts. Watching his bare form move around had her thinking about anything but food, and when he turned around and handed her the shirt and she was standing at the side of the bed with the sheet loosely draped around her he had about the same thought.

But then her stomach growled again and he shook his head at her, telling her to put the damn shirt on before he took her back to bed and she was left to starve.

When she balled the sheet up and threw it at him with a mischievous smile, leaving her bare for a moment before pulling the shirt over her head he took in a sharp breath and told her he was going to start on some lunch before walking to the kitchen, needing to put some space between them.

She threw her head back in laughter before slipping on her panties and going to the dresser, happy to find a pair of her cotton sleep shorts.

She made her way to the master bathroom quickly relieving herself and running her fingers through her wild hair. She inspected herself in the mirror for a moment, and while they hadn't slept much at all, her hair was a wild mess, her makeup was long gone, and she was swimming in one of Matt's oversived shirts… she could even admit that she hadn't looked so well rested in months.

When she left the bedroom she paused in the hallway for a moment as she heard Severide talking to Matt.

"You know we really need to come up with some kind of system if you plan on continuing to bring girls home with you in the middle of the night and keep me and the neighborhood up." He joked.

Gabby blushed profusely, she was really glad neither man could see her nor that she wasn't out there for that conversation.

She could hear the smirk in Casey's voice when he replied. "Shut up… it wasn't expected. And in my defense I had no idea you were home. It wasn't really a top priority to check on you at the time."

Severide laughed and threw his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, fair enough. I'm just saying I figured you learned your lesson after the last situation… and besides… I know I told you to get yourself back out there but bringing her back here? That's not like you." Kelly said seriously, knowing that Casey had mentioned before that this was still Dawson's place to him, and that it probably always would feel that way.

Casey didn't say anything as he flipped a pancake on the griddle.

Severide shook his head at him, not really sure what was going on with his friend. "I just never thought you of all people would turn into me." He joked again with a little laugh when it was clear Casey wasn't going to answer his earlier statement.

The blonde just raised his brow at him, not sure what he meant by that.

"You're not a one night stand kind of guy Casey."

The blonde shrugged, and once again Gabby could hear the smile on his lips. "You're right, I'm not."

It was Severides turn to raise his brow as he started laughing again. "So what? You gonna start dating this mystery girl now?"

Gabby stepped into the kitchen behind Severide where he sat at the bar and Casey looked up with a wide smile as he saw her standing there.

Answering Severide quietly, his eyes stayed locked on the brunette standing a few feet behind his friend. "No Sev… I'm gonna marry her actually…"

Gabby barely heard his words he'd said them so softly, but she did hear them and she took in a sharp breath. She loved when she got to witness that soft tender side that he reserved only for her.

Severide turned around quickly in his stool when he heard her sharp breath and his eyes went wide.

Realization hitting him when he looked back and forth between the two.

"You two?" He questioned. Needing conformation, though the things he'd heard the night before, the marks on Gabby's neck, and Matt's shirt on her were enough conformation.

Gabby shrugged innocently and Matt nodded his head with his smile still on his face

Kelly quickly noted that he hadn't seen this much light in either of them, or that big of smiles on either of their faces for far too long.

Matt poured Gabby a cup of coffee and when she walked around the counter to stand near him he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead while he tended to the pancakes in front of him.

Laughter was quickly filling the kitchen as they three of them joked and talked aimlessly. Spending the rest of the day enjoying each other's company as they sat around the apartment.

When Kelly caught site of the ring that was once again on Gabby's finger, the ring that he knew a certain blonde friend of all of theirs had been a big part of, and the content smile on his two friends faces as they snuggled up on the couch across from him he had a feeling that maybe everything was going to be okay for all of them.

He sent a silent thank you up too Shay… he'd asked her long ago after he'd caught Matt with his fist through the wall and Gabby crying in the back of Molly's to look after those two.

When they all suggested watching a movie and Casey turned the TV and DVD player on the ending of a video Kelly had been watching started playing and they all froze as the familiar voice filled the air.

"_Please Kel. Casey and Dawson are going to ride away into the sunset on Truck 81 with the 3 adorable little kids and a dog named Buddy, or something else as cliché. It's all going to be so sickly cute it won't even be funny." She laughed, there was a teasing tone in her happy voice as she looked at Severide through the camera. _

_He quickly asked her what the ring looked like that she had helped Casey pick out that day and Shay's eyes went wide with excitement as she described it. "…When are you gonna settle down and make some gorgeous little Severide baby's for me to spoil." _

_He laughed at her and told her he didn't see it in his near future. "Don't wait too long Kel. I know you've been burned quite a bit in the recent years but, there is a girl out there for you. Don't be afraid to let her in… just because you can't have me doesn't mean you shouldn't have anyone." She teased, ending with a wink and flashing her megawatt smile. _

_Severide scuffed at her and threw a chip at her that she quickly ate before telling her that he just wished it wasn't so hard._

"_Yeah well love doesn't come as easy for everyone as it did Casey and Dawson… I'm seriously so happy for them…" She mused. _

_Severide laughed. "They aren't even engaged yet Shay, calm down."_

"_I know, but… I don't know. They just really deserve each other, you know? They're just kinda perfect. And I'm gonna kick her skinny ass if she tells him anything but yes." Shay said seriously, looking directly into the camera the Severide had sitting lazily on his stomach as he sat across from her. "You get that? I need this on tape so she knows I'll beat her." _

_Kelly told her that he had got it with a laugh and Shay took a gulp of her glass of tequila. "I don't know. I just have this feeling that everything's gonna work itself out. You ever get that? That we are all gonna be just fine. All of us." She said sincerely. _

"_We always are, aren't we?" Severide joked softly. _

"_Yeah. Always…"_

The screen turned to black and all three friends had tears in their eyes and some running down their cheeks.

They all shared a soft smile, thinking of their friend and how maybe it wasn't just a chance encounter that that had popped up just when they all had needed it.

They all decided silently that maybe everything had worked itself out… and they would indeed all be alright… Always.

_We promise to be there for each other… Always… No matter what…_

**Ah, I had tears writing the ending. You know I couldn't not include Shay in my story somehow. My own muse is out to break my heart just like the show. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this, it really turned out just how I wanted so I'm actually pretty proud of it, which is kinda rare for me and my work. I'm my own worst critic, which I'm sure all my other writers out there can relate too. **

**Thanks again guys, and leave me a nice little review to let me know what you think! : )**

**Review Review xxx**


End file.
